Second Chances
by Amypilierfan123
Summary: Mark gets involved in a hit and run and sadly dies on impact from the crash but its not his time to leave this world yet, so the big man upstairs gives him another chance at life and tells him you are not ready to be up here yet, you have a lot more to live for, go now my child.
1. Not Your Time yet

Mark is over at Amy's house and about to do a late night run to go get some food and stuff for the house. Mark looks down at Amy she is passed out on his chest her hair all over the place and out like a light. Mark gently picks her up and lays her in her bed and leaves a note saying he went on a food run as no one is really out at one in the morn. Mark kisses her cheek and Amy smiles in her sleep and curls herself up in the blankets and stays asleep.

Mark grabs his keys and wallet and pats Chica on the head and gives a pet to the kitty and gets his shoes on and heads out the door and into his car and drives off to Wal-Mart. It's a foggy morning so Mark puts on his high beams and not even a few minutes later a car darts out on the wrong side of the road and plows into Mark's car running him off the road and into a tree. The car keeps driving not knowing it happen, as the guy was half-asleep at the wheel, he sadly crashes a few feet down the road into a ditch. Some bystanders drive by a few minutes later and sees Mark's car smoking by the tree.

They stop and get out and try to help but by the time they get to Mark's car and check him he's already gone. The hit and run driver survived the crash and is air lifted to the hospital.

Mark wakes up all he sees is a white light and big fluffy clouds around him he looks around and sees a bit metal gate in front of him it opens and Mark looks around again and steps though. Mark sees angles flying around and he speaks out "oh f but catches his tongue, as he knows where he is.

Mark stops as he sees a man in a white robe and standing by a potiaum with a huge book in front of him. Mark walks up and clears his throat "um where am I?" "Oh, Mark Edward Fischbach welcome to Heaven."

Mark looks at him "Heaven, oh no am I dead?" God looks at him "yes son, but your name isn't in this book yet, your time on earth isn't done yet, you shouldn't be here so I'm giving you a second chance but your body has already been found and put to rest, so you Mark will have to make it out of your casket and back onto fresh earth to be pure again. Your body will be very weak so you need to make it to your loved ones in time before your body slows down, if you don't make it in time you will not be able to come back. My magic can not save you then.

Mark just stares at him "so wait let me get this straight, you are sending me back but I have to break out of a closed space make it to my girlfriends house in one piece in a matter of time before I die for good?" God nods at him "yup, that is what you need to do Mark." Mark sighs "great, this will be fun, so how do I start?"

God shuts the book and stands in front of Mark and takes his hands and presses them against Mark's chest "clear!" Mark feels a shock though his body "ow… that hurt!" God does it once more and Mark feels the shock once more and rubs his chest. God does it once more and the next time Mark sees is darkness.

An Hour after the crash

 **A/N: This part is super sad and a little dark just a warning i haven't written a good scene like this for a while so it was good to write another one like this**

Over back at Amy's apartment her phone starts ringing its super late at night and wondering who could be calling this late, she also wondered where the hell Mark was as she saw the note like an hour ago. Amy's phone keeps ringing and she picks it up finally its an unlisted number and she gets a little worried. "Hello?" "Hello, yes is this Amy Nelson?" "Speaking, may I ask who is calling?" "Yes, this is Dr. Richardson at Los Angles Memorial Hospital, you are one of the emergency callers on Mark Fischbach's contact list."

"Yes, that is correct, why what is wrong?" Ms. Nelson we are sorry to inform you that your boyfriend was involved in a hit and run crash tonight and sadly died on impact, we need you to come collect his body as we cant not get a whole of his mother or sept mother. Amy was in tears and she sinks to her knees. Kathryn heard the ruckess from her room and ran to Amy's side.

"Amy! what's wrong, why are you crying, why are you on the floor. Amy just cries harder and hands the phone to Kat "who is this?" "oh, i'm Dr. Richardson i was telling Ms. Nelson about Mark Fischbach that he was involved in a car crash tonight and Amy needs to come and collect his body." "Oh, my god, okay we will be there shortly."

Kat hung up the phone and tossed it on the couch and just sunk down to Amy's level on the floor and hugged her tightly. after what felt like forever of Amy crying her eyes out Kat got a whole of Tyler and Ethan and Amy did mange to get a whole of Mark's mom's and told them what happen. Tyler and Ethan drove over to Amy's house as fast as they could and they all shared tears and hugs together, once they were sober enough to face the hospital they all got into Amy's car and Tyler drove them all to the hospital.

Once there Amy went up to the front desk and told her she was there to see Dr. Richardson about Mark's body. The nurse at the desk nodded and paged the doctor. Dr. Richardson came out and saw the other's waiting with Amy. "who are all these people?" "These are some of Mark's friends." "Well Ms. Nelson only you are able to come back with me but your friends can wait for you in the waiting room here." Amy just nodded and followed the doctor to the morgue.

Once there Dr. Richardson pulled Mark's body out from the closed space and showed it to Amy. Amy gasped out at seeing Mark's still form in front of her and she started to tear up. "I'll, um give you a few minutes with him, i'm terribly sorry for your loss miss." Dr. Richardson patted her shoulder and walked out of the room. Amy was left in the room with Mark's body. "Oh, Mark you were so young, why did this have to happen to you, you should be still here with us and everything. Amy took his hand and squeezed it and gently laid her head on Mark's chest, wishing to just hear his beautiful heartbeat one more time, but there was just silence. Amy cried and she looked up and saw Tyler standing by the door with just tears running down his face. Amy kissed Mark's cheek and was led out of the room. Tyler hugged her close and they signed the paperwork to get Mark's body, cleaned and taken care of and ready for the funeral in a few days.


	2. A Long Jounery

Mark wakes up and all around him is darkness he hears noises its soft and notices the noise is coming from him, its his breaths coming in short gasps. Mark shifts around in the darkness and figures out where he is and he cures a big curse "great I'm inside my coffin, this sucks but how, I guess God wasn't kidding he really did bring me back to life but am I really?"

Mark slowly moves two fingers up to his neck where his pulse is and he holds them there for a few seconds and feels the beat of his heart against his fingers and he whispers "holy shit, I'm alive! I need to get out of here or I won't be alive for much longer being cramped up here in this space with no air holes!"

Mark slowly moves around in the box and pounds the sides and the top and he has to get out before his air runs out as he don't have much time. So Mark pounds and pounds as hard as he can and claws at the red velvet cloth and it gives away and he can feel wood. Mark remembers he was wearing a ring when he died so he sighed and started pounding at the wood as hard as he could. Blood slowly seeps down onto his hand but he doesn't care just as long he gets out of this box.

Finally after like thousand of punches later and his hand going numb he feels wood and some dirt fall onto his face and some grasslands into his mouth, he spits it out. Mark takes a deep breath and starts to claw a bigger hole in the ground and he starts to dig his way out.

Hours, minutes go by and Mark digs and digs with his body and he can finally feel wind on his face and hair. Mark pulls his head out of his makeshift hole he made into the ground and he takes a huge full of air and his lungs cry out in happiness as the fresh cold air entering his body.

Mark settles himself onto of the coffin lid and kicks it upward so he can use it to climb out of the hole. A few scratches and failed attempts to get out of the hole he finally gets out and heaves himself onto the wet grass and just lays there taking a few deep breaths.

Mark rolls onto his back and starts crying. Mark slowly sits up and looks around he is in a random graveyard in LA he remembers getting into the car crash and dying and coming back to his hellhole of a graveyard. Mark just wonders how this voodoo magic worked he's like a zombie but with a beating heart and is alive. "What the hell is going on" he thinks out loud.

There is only one thing on his mind and that is to get up and find Amy, he is probably going to scare the crap out of her when she sees him but Mark don't care he just needs to hear her voice again and feel her against him again. Mark slowly gets up once again standing to his full height he wobbles at first and steadies himself on a nearby tree and catches his breath.

Mark looks around and sees the front gate of the graveyard and he starts walking to it he don't know where he is but he knows where to go. Mark stumbles a few times and keeps walking with little strength, God did say he would be super weak. Mark keeps his fingers on his neck feeling his pulse getting stronger and stronger from each step he takes.

Mark just keeps thinking about Amy and her beautiful face that is what keeps him going. Mark makes it to the gate but its locked, he shakes it with force and tries to wiggle it open. It's a no go so he scans around the graveyard and sees a tree with a limb over the wall.

Mark sighs he didn't want to do anymore climbing but if he wants to get out of this cold and scary graveyard he has no choice but to climb the tree. Mark walked over to the tree and heaves himself up on the branch a random squirrel looks at him and Mark smiles "yes your king is alive." The squirrel looks at him and runs away. "Yes, go tell the others" Mark just laughs at himself and heaves himself onto the ledge.

Mark thanks the heavens for the vine wall so he slowly climbs down the vine wall and jumps off and lands with a soft thump onto the ground. Once out of the graveyard Mark slowly starts walking out to the sidewalk its early in the morning so no one is really around just some random bums in the ally sleeping the night away with newspapers on them in a huge box.

Mark shudders and tries to pick up his pace he gets closer to Amy's apartment and he leans against a wall, catching his breath its very cold and all he is wearing is a white shirt and jeans and shoes with no socks. Well his shirt was white but its brown and black and red from all the mud and blood. Mark is lucky no one can see him.

Mark's stomach growls and he doubles over in pain he hasn't eaten since he crawled out of the hole and he is starving. Mark smells around him and he can smell pizza, hot dog and burgers from all the restaurants. Mark frowns, as he has no money at all. Mark keeps walking down the alleyways and his nose picks up a sweet scent.

In the window is a blueberry pie sitting in the windowsill. Mark regrets taking someone's pie but he is very hungry and his stomach lets out a nasty loud growl. Mark looks around and squats by the wall by the window and pokes his head in the window and looks around the kitchen.

The room is dark and he can hear some soft snoring from the couch in the living room across from the kitchen. Mark sighs and grabs the pie and runs down the alley. As Mark gets away from the window he rounds the corner and slides down onto the wall and digs into the pie he thinks he is going to get fat from eating this whole pie but right now he could careless. As long as he gets food into his belly.

After eating the pie its already two in the morning and he really needs to get to Amy's apparent. While walking he wondered how long he was dead for and if Amy moved on or even remembers him. What if she forgot him after his death. Mark shakes his head no and keeps pressing onto the street where her apartment is.

Finally his journey was coming to an end he saw the apartment building and he looked up at the window where Amy's apartment was it was all dark and he knew that Amy and Kat were sleeping as it was almost three in the morning.

Mark had to see her though he opened the door and walked into the lobby and looked at the stairs he couldn't walk up the stairs his legs were already tired and he felt like he was going to pass out. Was Mark out of time he thought no as he shook it off he placed his hand on the left side of his chest and felt his heart beating against his palm.

Mark was still alive and he was going to see Amy if it killed him all over again, Mark just wanted to see her once more time to see her pretty face again once more. Mark slowly walked to the lift and hit the button for the 4th floor and slumped against the wall it felt like all the energy was getting sucked out of him while going up in the lift.

The lift stopped and it made him jump as he slowly got up and the door opened and he stumbled into the hallway and dragged himself to the door. Mark was weak and couldn't even raise his fist to knock on the door. Mark crocked out "Amy please open the door, it's me Mark." Mark's voice was merely just a whisper and he could no longer stand anymore as he sank to the floor.

Slowly crying by the door he slowly knocked with what energy he had left and the blackness took over him once more.


	3. A Happy Ending and Lots of Questions

We last Mark outside Amy's door and his body was to tired to knock and in a small whispered he tried to call out her name before the blackness took over him. Mark just slumped to the floor and fell into deep sleep. Amy was in her bed and she jumped hearing the slump outside in the hallway it sounded like someone or something hit the wall outside the front door.

Kat was sleeping and Tyler and Ethan were sleeping in the guest bedroom. Amy got up from her bed and grabbed the nearest object close to her, which was one of her high heels and used it for protection. Amy slowly crept to the door and slowly turned the knob and she saw two legs by the door it was a body. Amy looked out and screamed out in horror at the sight in front of her, there lying on the ground was Mark's body.

Kat and Tyler and Ethan all heard Amy scream and ran into the living room "Amy, what is the matter, why did you scream?" Amy just stood there in shock staring at Mark's body. Amy screamed out "is this some sick fucking joke!" Tyler and Ethan and Kat all look at her and Tyler walked up to her and looked out into the hallway and gasped.

Ethan saw what was going on and wrapped his arms around Kat. Amy choked out "why is his body here, it looks like someone dug him up, what the fuck is going on!" Amy was to shocked to move so Tyler looked Mark over "wait guys his chest, it's moving." Amy gasped "what, how?" Tyler stepped more into the hallway and looked around and got down to Mark's level and he saw that Mark's eyes were closed and his face was dirty and he was covered in blood and dirt.

Tyler got close to Mark's chest and laid his head on Mark's chest and nearly choked out a sob "guys his heart its beating, he's alive!" Amy started crying "how, how is that possible we saw him in the casket during his funeral." "I don't know but take a listen for yourself." Amy got down close to Mark's chest and laid her head on his chest and she choked back a sob as she heard his heart beating. Ethan and Kat just stood there in shock. "Ethan help me get him inside we don't need to start a scene out here."

Tyler and Ethan picked Mark up and carried him to the couch and Amy got some towels and laid them on the couch and then Tyler and Ethan gently laid Mark down on the couch. Amy ran into the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kid and a washcloth and ran some cold water on it. Kat had her hand on Mark's forehead "it feels like he has a fever that is why he is probably unconscious. Tyler knew a lot about medical stuff so he took over and used what little studies he knew.

Tyler ran into the guest bedroom and he knew Amy kept the costumes for Mark's egos so when Mark was Doctorpilier it was a real stethoscope he had around his neck. So Tyler grabbed that and there were some pills in the bathroom he could use and some other random medical stuff. Amy can you take off his shirt please.

Amy placed the washcloth in the cold water to let it get cold and she gently removed Mark's shirt, she threw it on one of the towels and Tyler came over and kneeled next to Mark's side. Tyler pulled out the stethoscope out of the costume bag and placed it on Mark's chest and listened. "His heart rate is a little slow and breathing is a little ragged, we need to let him rest."

Amy took the washcloth and cleaned up his face and Ethan took another washcloth and cleaned up his hands. Amy then took the washcloth in the cold water and put it on his forehead to let his fever cool down. Tyler did all he could with meds to bring down Mark's fever and to keep his breathing under control. Tyler had a EKG app on his phone and was able to use it on Mark so he could keep an eye on his vitals for the night.

Amy deiced to make a makeshift bed next to him on the floor and sleep next to him she took his hand and silently said a prayer for Mark to wake up in the morning. Amy kissed his cheek and kept a hold of his hand for the rest of the night. The next morning his vitals were stable and his fever was gone. Amy slept peacefully next to Mark holding his and.

Ethan walked into the room "how is he?" "Well his vitals are strong and his fever is gone, now we just wait and see if he walks up" Tyler dabbed a wet cool cloth to Mark's face. A few hours later went by and Amy woke up to small sniffling sounds like someone was crying. Mark was crying and whimpering in his sleep.

Amy woke up with a start and rose to Mark's side, she ran her hand down his cheek and called out his name. "Mark, baby wake up you're having a nightmare." Mark slowly opened his eyes and he looked around and laid his eyes on Amy and he smiled. "Amy is that you?" "Yes Mark, oh my god how the hell are you even here!" Amy yelled for Tyler and Ethan and Kat they came rushing into the living room and saw that Mark was awake.

Tyler walked over and looked at Mark with a flashlight in his eyes to check his pupils and he listened to Mark's breathing and heartbeat again he was all healthily and everything. "What the fuck happen to me" said Mark with a choked sob. "Well why don't you tell us, we found you half dead in the hallway." Mark chokes back another sob and Amy cradled him into a hug.

"Shh, Mark its okay just start from the start." Mark shook his head and took a deep breath and started telling them about how he woke up in Heaven and getting a second chance at life and clawing his way out of his coffin an making it back here and blacking out by the door.

Mark I have no freaking idea how you're alive and breathing, we got news that you were found dead after a hit and run and Amy, Ethan, Tyler had to go to the hospital to identify your body. Mark shakes his shoulder "I know, I remember dying I don't remember what all happen, I just know the car, tree and then blackness and waking up in the casket.

Mark I got the phone call that you were dead, Amy chokes back a sob, Mark I had to see your body laying there on a slab in a body bag, we don't know what happen but you were dead on the scene before you even got to the hospital. Mark shudders at the story and hugs Amy. "Amy I'm so sorry you had to see me like that." Amy just starts crying and buries her face into Mark's chest. "I'm glad you're here with me now alive and talking."

Mark hugs her back "I know I am to but I really wish I knew how?" Tyler pipes up "I know I don't believe in god and all but I am kind of starting now, he must of gave you a second chance at life and saying it wasn't you're time yet?" Mark nods "yeah, that is what I remember, I guess it was all-true?"

Amy pipes up "how are we going to tell Jack and even your moms and, what about your fans they are going to freak!" "I guess we have to get them to fly here, that is the only way and I'll make a vlog when the time is right." Tyler sighs "this is going to be very hard." Mark grumbles as he clutches his stomach "Mark, what's wrong?" "I am hungry again I ate a whole pie last night but I still need food. "A whole pie how.. I don't even want to know."

Amy says and jumps up from the couch and starts making a meal for a king. "Mark why don't you go take a shower you smell like death worn over no offence." "None taken" as Mark laughs and gets up. Amy pipes up "Mark I have some of your clothes here you can just toss that shirt and pants out, there fitly. As she looks at the towels that have turned from yellow to an icky brown color from the entire dirt on Mark's clothes.

Mark walks into Amy's bedroom and grabs out a random T-shirt and clean pants an socks and boxers and heads into the bathroom and takes a long hot shower. Mark no longer feels like a walking zombie as he was just one twenty-four hours ago but a zombie with a heartbeat. Mark thought long and hard in the shower of still how he was alive and talking and breathing and everything since he died.

Mark let it go and was thankful he was here and everything he wasn't ready to show up in front of his mom and Jack and everybody else but it had to be done. Mark didn't even want to think showing up to his fans as Amy told him about the memorial service they held in LA for him and Jack even stole some things from him and cried into one of his shirts.

After the shower he felt like a million bucks and he was finally clean and no longer smelling like dirt and dried up blood. Mark put on his shirt and pants and boxers and socks and he walked out and smelled food. Mark's stomach ached for food and he nearly flew to the table, he sat down and Amy put some steak and a salad in front of him.

"Eat up Mark, looks like you need it." "I do" Mark said as he dug in. "Amy this is amazing, thank you I feel way better" as he took a long swig of his water. Tyler, Ethan and Kat and Amy all joined Mark at the table. In that moment of Mark scarifying down his meal like a wolf that stole an animal from the pack there is a knock at the door. Mark looks up and everybody looks at the door.

"Hey, guys its Matthias I need to talk to Tyler and Ethan about something, you guys home?" Amy looked at Mark and then back at everybody else as another knock was sounded. "Yeah, hold on Matt." Mark hide I don't think Matt is ready to see you yet, he was very shaken up at the funeral."

Mark nodded and ran to the bathroom and hid inside. Amy got up and let Mattias in. "What took you guys so long, its like your hiding a body or something as Matt saw all the towels and stuff on the ground. "What are you guys up to anyway." "Um, nothing so what did you need. "Oh, well me and the team edge guys wanted to throw a little I memory get together for Mark, we wanted your guy's help.'

"Yeah, sure we can do that." "Ok, thanks so hey I need to use your bathroom is that ok" as Matt started to walk to the bathroom Amy was about to stop him but she was to late and Mattias went inside and all you hear is a scream.

Mattias just stared at Mark in the shower and he slowly moved and Mattias ran out of the bathroom and hid behind Tyler. "Mark… your alive but how?" "Matt now don't freak out." "I'm already passed that Markimoo." Mattias came up and poke him making sure he wasn't a ghost and his hand didn't go threw him and he placed his hand on Mark's chest and he felt Mark's heart beating under his palm, he removed his hand so fast like it was burned.

Mattias it's a long story, you may want to sit down" Tyler said. Mattias could hardly walk but he moved to the couch and sat down while Mark and Amy sad on the other couch cuddled up with each other and Tyler and Ethan and Kat sat on the floor. "Okay what the hell is going on and how is Mark here" he chokes back a sob "I saw you dead Mark and I saw you lying in that coffin I know for a fact that you were gone and now here you are talking, walking and breathing!"

Tyler took a deep breath and told the story to Mattias of what Mark told them, he was still in shock but he was so happy to have Mark back in his life again as he just got up and embraced Mark and cried into his shoulder. Mark rubbed his back.

A few days later

Tyler got a hold of Jack and Signe and told them it was urgent and got them plane tickets to fly to LA and they needed to come as soon as possible. That morning Tyler went to pick up Sean and Signe, they ran up to him and hugged him and was wondering what was wrong and started asking a million questions like is Ethan ok or is Amy hurt or something like that?"

Tyler just said "no its very important if we just get back to Amy's place, we have something big to tell you both." Tyler texted Amy telling her that he had Sean and Signe in the car and to hide Mark in either her room or somewhere in the house. Amy texted back saying ok and waited for the cue to bring out Mark. A half-hour later Tyler arrived with Sean and Signe and they came inside. Standing in the living room was Ethan and Kat. Signe came up and hugged them both seeing they were okay and wondering what all the fuss was about to make them fly out here so fast.

Sean looked around the room and didn't see Amy. Amy was hiding in her bedroom with Mark standing by her, he looked like he wa about to go on death row he was so scared, he didn't know how Sean and Signe would react to see him alive again. "Where is Amy?" Signe asked. Tyler piped up "she is here, she is in her room she will be out in a minute. Amy whispered to Mark to stay put until she told him it was okay to come out.

Mark shook his head okay and sat on the bed, petting marzipan. Amy walked out and Signe saw her and hugged her tight. Amy looked Jack in the eyes and Jack knew something was up and he gave Amy a confused look. Amy took a deep breath and told them both to sit down on the couch.

Jack took Signe's hand and Tyler saw next to them and put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "What is this all about guys, why did you bring us out here?" Jack pipes up a little annoyed and confused. Amy looked at them and sighed "Jack, Signe something happened yesterday lets just say a miracle happened." Jack was getting kind of confused but he kept a straight face. "What was that Amy?"

"Okay Mark you can come out now." Jack and Signe just started at each other and looked back towards Amy. Out came walking Mark and Jack just gasped out and started to cry. "Mark!?" Jack got up and tackled hugged him, Mark caught him and hugged him back. Signe was in shocked and just looked at Tyler and mouthed "what the hell?"

Jack looked at Mark's face and touched his cheek he was really there "how?" said Jack "I, he choked back a sob I saw you at the funeral you were dead, no heartbeat no nothing." As a single tear slide down his cheek. Mark took his thumb and brushed the tear away and sighed.

"I don't know man, I guess God just gave me a second chance and it wasn't my time yet." Jack hugged him even harder and he just sighed into his embrace. They all shared one big group hug and Matthias had a welcome back party, it was very hard to explain how Mark was alive and all but everybody was just happy to have Mark back. Jack reached into his bag and gave Mark his shirt back he took his reptar shirt. "I think this belongs to you Mark" "Thanks Jack" as they shared a hug and tears slide down Jack's face and Mark wipes them away with his thumb.

Mark feels two strong arms wrap around his waist and he smiles into Felix's hug. "I'm so glad to have you back with us Mark, I've missed you bro" as he hugs him and everybody shares one big group hug with him. That night they deiced to get a hotel room, Amy and Mark in one room, Tyler and Ethan together and Jack and Signe in their own room and Kat had her own room.

Mark and Amy were lying on the bed and Amy just snuggles up to Mark's chest. Amy took the remote and turned off the TV. Amy said the five words she was glad to say to Mark. "I can hear your heartbeat." Mark smiled and kissed the top of her head and Amy sighed as he took his hand and started to play with her hair.

Amy took his hand and kissed the inside of it, I lost you once and I never want to lose you again Mark." A tear slid down her face, Mark caught the tear with his thumb and looked at her. "Amy I'm here don't worry nothing is going to happen to me until God says my time is really up. I'll be with you until that time."

Amy didn't say anything and she just kissed him. Mark kissed back with those soft lips of his and she laid her head back down and continued to listen until she was asleep. Mark clapped his hands and the light went off and he threw the blanket over them and they fell asleep. Amy fell asleep to the sound of Mark's heartbeat and Mark to the sound of Amy softly snoring and the rain falling outside.

The end.


End file.
